Mi príncipe azul
by Ichigo-nn
Summary: Momoko desea casarse con un príncipe azul y vivir en un castillo¡Si!¡Claro que lo haría!Pero antes lo tendría que conocer\/Soy Butch tu príncipe\/¡Mi príncipe es un mujeriego!Y encima se quiere ligar a mi amiga\/¡Soy Boomer!¡Tu príncipe azul!\/¡Genial!¡Este es tonto!/\¡El tercero va la vencida!\/Soy Brick,tu...\/¿Príncipe azul?¡Pues ya te puedes ir!¡He cambiado de opinión!(UA)
1. El deseo

**Nati y Ichigo:¡Holis a todos!**

**Nati:Desde tiempo queríamos publicar este finc,pero Ichigo volvió a romper el portatil.**

**Ichigo:Y Nati desapareció un siglo.**

**Nati:Tampoco tanto...**

**Autoras:****_Natali-san y_ _Ichigo-nn._  
**

**¡Esperamos que os guste!**

* * *

Una chica dormía tranquilamente en su cama,tenía el cabello suelto y un poco desordenado debido a estar moviendose por todos los lados de su cama,abrazando su almohada de color rosa.

-Príncipe...-Murmuraba-Castillo...-

El sonido del despertador interrumpió su sueño,pero ella no se movió,agudizó su oído para escuchar algo del exterior,logrando escuchar el sonido de los coches y el cantar de los pá ó cansada y se levantó de su cama,caminó con paso perezoso hasta el bañ duchó,se cepilló el cabello y se lo ató en una coleta alta con su moño .Se vistió con el uniforme de su escuela,que consistía en una camiseta blanca,con una chaqueta de color vino,una corbata verde oscuro y una falda del mismo color,unas bailarinas negras y calcetines blancos puestos a la altura de sus rodillas.

La chica bajó las escaleras con una gran sonrisa en el rostro,cualquiera pensaría que hoy era un día normal,pero no,para ella,ese día era el más importante de toda su vida,era su cumpleaños,hoy cumplía quince años de encontró a su madre en la cocina,se sorprendió bastante,ya que sus padres siempre estaban muy ocupados y casi nunca se los encontraba por la mañana.

-¡Buenos días Mamá!-Saludó con alegría-

-Buenos días hija,te acabo de hacer el desayuno-Dijo su madre limpiando un plato-

-¿No tienes que trabajar?-Preguntó confundida-

-Bueno,hoy es un día especial-

-¿Enserio?Y...¿Qué pasa hoy?-La chica fingió sorpresa-

-Hoy es la representación de Kuriko-Explicó su madre-

-Oh...¿y algo más?-

-Mmm...Que yo sepa no-Dijo su madre-

Ella se entristeció un poco ¿Era posible que su madre se haya olvidado de su cumpleaños?¡No!¡Claro que no!_ Seguramente está fingiendo _pensó ella dándose á terminó el desayuno,se despidió de su madre y caminó al colegio aún un poco entristecida.

Cuando llegó al colegio se encontró a sus dos mejores amigas,en la entrada esperándola.

-¡Buenos días Momoko-chan!-Saludó una chica rubia,con el cabello recogido en dos coletas,de ojos azul celestes y vestida con el mismo uniforme-

-Buenos días Miyako-Dijo la chica sin ánimos,llamada Momoko-

-¡Hey!¿Qué te pasa Momo?-Preguntó una chica morena,con el pelo desordenado,de ojos verde esmeralda y con el mismo uniforme-

-Nada...-Sus amigas la miraron sin creerselo-Emm...¿A qué no sabéis con que he soñado hoy?-

-¡Ya empezamos!-Rodó los ojos.

-Kaoru deja que sueñe-La regañó Miyako-

El timbre sonó indicando que debían ir a clases(O también conocida como Carcel Obligatoria Llena de Exámenes).Las chicas se apresuraron en ir su salón,pues no quería que las castigaran y la sacaran de su salón,aunque Kaoru estaba tiempo pasó rápido,dando la hora del chicas buscaron un lugar muy apartado de los demás,encontrando unas mesas de madera bajo un árbol.

-¿Y qué soñaste Momoko-chan?-Preguntó la rubia-

-Soñé que un príncipe me pedía matrimonio y me llevaba a un castillo ¿algún chico de aquí será mi príncipe?...-Dijo Momoko con ojos en forma de corazón-

¡Momoko,eso nunca va a pasar,acéptalo,los príncipes NO existen!-Exclamó Kaoru harta del comportamiento de su amiga-

-¡Si existen!¿verdad Miyako?-La nombrada se puso nerviosa-

-Pues...yo creo que...no-La rubia dejó de comer y miró hacia el suelo-

-¡Lo ves!-

-Momoko,somos tus amigas,no queremos que ningún chico te dañe-Explicó Miyako-

-¡Si de verdad fuerais mis amigas no hubieráis olvidado mi cumpleaños!-Gritó la pelirroja y salió corriendo de ahí-

-¡Momoko espera!-

La hora del recreo se acabó.Miyako sacó una cajita de su bolsillo _No habíamos olvidado tu cumpleaños _pensó.Las dos chicas caminaron en silencio hacia su salón.

* * *

Momoko seguía corriendo,había salido del colegio,seguramente la regañaría por eso y mancharía su excelente expediente,pero es que había sido un impulso,por alguna razón que sus amigas dijeran eso la había molestado mucho,llegó hasta la quitó los zapatos y los calcetines y empezó a caminar por la orilla,dejando que el agua mojase sus pié í se quedó toda la ó que se iva a quedar ahí hasta el atardecer,seguramente nadie le iva a echar en falta,cansada de caminar,se tumbó en la arena y cerró los ojos.

-Los príncipes si existen-Susurró auto-convenciendose-Me casaré con uno y demostraré que tenía razón,el me llevará a su castillo y viviremos juntos para siempre...-

Ella sonrió,si,ella se casaría con un príncipe y mandaría a la mierda a todos los que una vez les dijo que no.

* * *

**Ichigo:Bueno,eso es todo.**

**Nati:¡Esperamos que os haya gustado!**

_**¡Dejad Review!**_

_**¡Nos leemos!**_


	2. El príncipe Butch

**Nati:¡Hola!Sentimos la tardanza,ha sido por falta de inspiración.**

**Ichigo:Por SU falta de inspiración.**

**Nati: ¬¬***

**Ichigo:Okey,Okey,por nuestra falta de inspiración.**

**Autoras:_Natali-san y Ichigo-nn._**

**¡Esperamos que os guste!**

* * *

Se levantó de su cama con mucha pereza,ayer se quedó dormida en la playa y...no recuerda nada má su mesita de noche,estaba su móvil que no paraba de vibrar,se acercó y vió que tenía 30 llamadas,40 mensajes de voz y 20 mensajes de texto,todo de Miyako y acordó que se habían peleado con ellas y enseguida se sintió muy mal,ella se había enfadado por una razón muy estú móvil volvió a temblar;Kaoru la estaba ó cogerlo,pero no lo hizo.

Recordó que se había salido de clases,menudo castigo le hiba a perfecto expediente que tanto le ha costado mantener manchado,a menos que Miyako y Kaoru la hayan cubrido,aunque seguro que no,ya que las dos se han enfadado con ella...¡Y ella con las dos!Hoy no tenía ganas de salir a ningún sitio.

-Ojalá mi príncipe venga y me lleve a su castillo-Susurró Momoko-

En ese momento,su espejo empezó a brillar con una intensa luz verde,la chica tuvo que taparse los ojos para no quedarse luz verde dejó de brillar,Momoko quitó las manos de sus ojos y se quedó sorprendida,ahí...Ahí...Ahí...¡Ahí hay un chico!

-¿¡Quién demonios eres tú?!-Gritó Momoko apuntándolo con una lámpara-

-Tranquila nena,soy Butch,tu príncipe-Dijo con una sonrisa seductora-

-Mi...¿Mi príncipe?-Dijo Momoko sin poder creérselo-

-Si,para lo que gustes-

_-¡Hija!¡Date prisa o llegarás tarde!-_

¡V-voy mamá!-Le respondió la pelirroja-Me voy a duchar,como entres al baño,te doy con la lámpara ¿entendido?-

-Tranquila nena-Dijo sin cambiar su forma de hablar-

Momoko suspiró y entró al baño se desvistió muy lento,como si así podría conseguir que las horas pasasen más lento,se miró al espejo y susurró:

-Un príncipe...es lo que siempre he querido,pero por alguna razón,no estoy tan feliz como pensé que estaría...-

Suspiró por segunda vez y se metió dentro de la ó el grifo,sintió el agua templada caer por todo día anterior fue su cumpleaños ¿Cómo es posible qué nadie se acordara?¡Ni siquiera su familia!¿Ta insignificante era ella?Sintió tremendas ganas de llorar,ahora estaba sola,se sentó en el suelo de la ducha y empezó a sollozar.

Escuchó golpes en la puerta.

-¿Quién es?-

-_¡Soy yo!¡Tu príncipe!-_

-¿Qué quieres?-

_-¡Entrar!_

_-_¿¡Esta magareta?!¡No puedes entrar!_  
_

Las cortinas de la ducha se abrieron y una cabeza se asomó por ahí.

-Tarde,ya he entrado-Dijo Butch con búrla y con una gran sonrisa-

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!¡FUERA!¡SAL DE AQUÍ!¡PERVERTIDO!¡DEGENERADO!¡MALDITO GILIPOLLAS!-

Momoko empezó a tirarle todo lo que estaba a su alcance,mientras que Butch se cubría con lo que podía.

* * *

Desde abajo,los gritos se podía oír,su madre la llamó preocupada,sin embargo,ella no la escuchaba,estaba muy ocupada insultando a su príncipito, volvió a llamar y no contestó.Preocupada subió las vez subidas abrió la puerta del cuarto de su hija,no había nada,pero los gritos se oían más el baño.

Tocó la puerta,enseguida se dejó de escuchar aquellos chillidos.

* * *

Momoko se congeló,s-su madre estaba ahí afuera,si habría la puerta y la descubría en el baño,con un chico y encima sin ropa...¡Lo podría mal pensar todo!Agarró al chico,lo pegó a su cuerpo y tapó su boca con la mano.

El rostro del chico no podía estar más rojo.

-¿_Hija?-_Se oyó desde afuera-_  
_

-S-si madre?-Intentó que su voz no sonara nerviosa-

-¿_Estás bien?-_

-P-perfectamente-

_-EM..Pues vale y date prisa que llegarás tarde-_

Los pasos de su madre se escucharon cada vez más pequeños hasta no pelirroja suspiró.

-P-pelirroja,ya me puedes soltar-Habló Butch,muy rojo-

Momoko se dió cuenta en la situación que estaba y también se puso alejó de su cuerpo como si quemase y lo sacó del baño de una terminó de duchar y se vistió.Le dijo a su 'perfecto' príncipe que se quedara en su cuarto y que no saliera por nada del mundo.

* * *

Llegó corriendo al instituto dos mejores amigas,si,habéis leído bien,aunque se hayan peleado (Por una razón muy estúpida)ella las sigue queriendo,estaban en la puerta,al parecer la paró justo enfrente suya,con el ceño fruncido.

-Momoko-chan perdónanos-Se disculpó Miyako-Sentimos no haberte apoyado,¿verdad Kaoru?-

-S-si...-Dijo Kaoru en un susurró apenas audible,pero ella lo escuchó perfectamente-

-No,perdonadme a mí,siento haber dicho eso-Momoko bajó la mirada-

-Oye traga-dulces,para que sepas,no nos olvidamos tu cumpleaños-Dijo Kaoru poniendo las manos en la cintura-

-Nunca lo haríamos Momo,eres nuestra mejor amiga-

Miyako sacó de su bolsillo una pequeña cagita,con un lazo rojo sonrió feliz...¡No se habían olvidado de su cumpleaños!Y eso le hacía sentirse muy mal...¡Las había gritado sin razón!

-¡Gracias!¡Sois las mejores!-La pelirroja las abrazó con todas sus fuerzas.-

Lo abrió,era un colgante que ponía _''te queremos''_,se podía abrir y dentro había dos fotos,una de las tres juntas y otra donde está Momoko sola.

-¡Oh!¡Que bonito!-Se oyó una voz a sus espaldas-

La chica de ojos rosas reconoció esa voz,frunció el ceño a la velocidad del rayo y se giró igual de rápido.

-¿¡Qué narices haces aquí?!¿Acaso no te dije que te quedaras en casa?-La palirroja se llevó las manos a la cintura-

-Si,pero no te puedo dejar sola...¿Qué pasa si te ocurre algo?-

Lo dicho por el moreno se le hizo muy tierno a la pelirroja,es decir,la esta intentando proteger.

-Emmm...sentimos interrumpir vuestra conversación taaan interesante,pero llegaremos tarde-Dijo Kaoru con sarcasmo y alargando la palabra 'tan'-

La mirada del pelinegro se dirigió a la oji-verde,se relamió los labios,se acercó a Momoko y le susurró:

-¿Quién es esta hermosura?-Sonrió de lado sin dejar de mirar a la pelinegra-

La chica Akatsutsumi frunció aún más el ceño,SU príncipe se fijaba en su mejor AMIGA.

-Es Kaoru,mi mejor AMIGA-Respondió Momoko resaltando la palabra 'amiga'-

Butch no respondía,y al verlo,se limitó a caminar hacia su salón junto con sus amigas y su prí el camino, Buch miraba a Kaoru de reojo cada vez que podía,hasta que la oji-verde se giró a el.

-¿Qué me ves tanto?-Dijo ella molesta-

-Nada.-

Kaoru lo miró al salón justo a tiempo,cuando entraron,todas las miradas femeninas se posaron en el pelinegro,el cuál se dedicó a guiñarles el ojo,ante eso,Momoko se puso roja de furia ¡Ella no estaba celosa!¡Claro que no!Esta indignada,su príncipe es un maldito mujeriego...Eso realmente no le importaría si no supiera que es SU príncipe,pero lo que realmente le pone furiosa,es que está interesado en su mejor amiga ¡Su príncipe es un asco!

_Pensándolo mejor,un príncipe no es tan bueno _pensó,se sentó en su pupitre,que estaba al lado de la ventana,el de Kaoru estaba al frente y el de Miyako detrás.

**Pov Blossom:**

Ví que Butch se hiba a sentar al lado de Kaoru, no,eso si que no,por le menos lucharé por el...¡Voy a tener mi maldito final feliz!¡Viviré en un castillo!¡Y me casaré con un príncipe!Levanté mi mano,lo agité frenéticamente y lo llamé.Él me miro un poco desilusionado y se dirigió hacia el asiento que había a mi í victoriosa,había ganado la batalla,aunque ella no lo supiera.

Ahora nos toca historia ¡mierda!No os lo toméis a mal,yo adoro cualquier materia,el problema es su profesor,un hombre de cincuenta años que es muy aburrido,pienso que ese hombre presenció _la guerra civil española._Hasta yo,una empollona(lo admito,lo soy)me duermo en esa maldita hombre empezó a explicar no-se-que-cosa de _Cristobal Colón _y enseguida pude oír los ronquidos de la mayoría de alumnos durmiendo.

En el pupitre de atrás Miyako intentaba por todos los medios no dormirse,a mi lado,Butch estaba roncando muy fuerte,juro que hasta la tierra se mueve,la verdad es que no me gustaría dormir en la misma habitación que é el asiento de delante,Kaoru estaba durmiendo y ella también ronca fuerte,parece que están haciendo una competición,la verdad es que pienso que ellos dos harían linda pareja...Suspiré,alomejhor debería dejar que Butch y Kaoru se hagan pareja.

Pero entonces...¿¡Dónde está mi príncipe?!Aunque está claro que a Butch le gusta vez si le digo a ella que él es mi príncipe lo rechazaría...¡Si!¡Hoy mismo se lo diré a las dos!

¡Oh rayos!Este profesor es tan aburrido,bostecé,sentía como mis párpados se cerraban,me iva a dormir,no me vendría mal...

* * *

_Todo a mi alrededor era muy bonito,había mucha vegetación,me encontraba en un prado._

_Me agaché y olí una pequeña flor._

_Vestía un vestido rosa y mi largo cabello estaba suelto._

_Me reí por alguna razón._

_Escuché el cabalgar de un caballo_

_Giré sobre mis talones y lo vi,un chico montado sobre un caballo blanco,no pude ver como era,pues aún estaba muy lejos._

_Se acercó a mi._

_Se bajó de su cabello._

_Me sonrojé._

_Era muy apuesto._

_Era pelirrojo,como yo y unos extraños pero hermosos ojos carmesí._

_Se acercó más ami._

_Nuestras narices chocaron._

_Me besó._

_Y yo le correspondí._

_Besaba muy muy bien._

_Mi príncipe...-Susurré-_

_Mi princesa...-Me susurró-_

* * *

-¡Momoko-chan!-

-Heee,si,si,si,estoy despierta-Me desperté,era solo un sueño.-

Mi amiguita rubia estaba enfrente mía con expresion confundida,sentí como me arden las mejillas.

-¿Momo,te pasa algo?-Preguntó-Estas sonrojada.-

-P-pues nose,seguro que es por el sol-Dije,estaba nerviosa-

Ahora que me doy cuenta,¿dónde está Kaoru?Butch tampoco está,me levanté de las silla bruscamente,Miyako pegó un brinco ante mi reacción.

¿Dónde está Kaoru?¿Y Buch?-Pregunté rápidamente-

-Pues Kaoru a ido a guardarnos el sitio y Butch la ha acompañado-Me contestó pestañeando varias veces-

¡Oh no!¡Tengo que darme prisa!Salí corriendo de allí sin decirle nada a Miyako,tengo que darme prisa,espero que no sea demasiando dirigí al sitio donde nos solemos sentar siempre...N-n-no...¡No están!Imágenes no muy sanas pasan por mi cabeza,todos me miran,seguro que estoy poniendo caras que pensar,el sitios más oscuro del instituto...es...¡haa!¡No se me ocurre nada!¿Esa que viene para acá no es Miyako?Parece preocupada,seguro que es por haberme salido tan repentinamente.

Corrí hacía ella.

-¡Momoko-chan!¿Qué te ha...?-La interrumpí,no tengo tiempo para preguntas-

-¿Cuál es el lugar más oscuro del instituto?-Pregunté-

-Pues...Creo que el salón de música,el que ya nadie utiliza-Me contestó-

-E-el que da miedo?-dije templando,nunca me han gustado los fantasmas-

-Creo que..-

No puede escuchar más,puesto que salí pitando hacía el salón de mú é y me paré justo en frente de la puerta,no me atrevía a entrar,respiré hondo y...

La abrí.

No había absolutamente nada.

Suspiré,volví al árbol y para mi sorpresa,allí estaban.

-¿Dónde estabais?-Pregunté con el ceño fruncido-Os he buscado por todas partes-

-Lo siento,fuimos atacados por unas fans de Butch-Dijo mi amiga de ojos verdes rascándose la nuca-

¿¡FANS!?¡No me jodas destino!¿¡Por qué eres tan cruel?!Butch le rodeó los hombros con el brazo,esperé a que ella lo apartara,pero no lo hizo...¡Me rindo!Bien,si estoy destinada a quedarme sin príncipe,está bien,de todos modos no es mi tipo,además,si a Kaoru le hace feliz,no tengo ninguna queja.

Espera un momento,el sueño que tuve antes...Alomejor no todo está todo perdido.

* * *

Regresé a mi casa con Butch,le dije que sabía que le gustaba Kaoru y también que si le hacía daño le castrarí és de eso,el volvió a no-se-donde a través de mi espejo,prometiéndome que volvería y me acompañaría a la escuela para ver a Kaoru que,según el,era su princesa.

Me dormí pensando en mi príncipe de ojos carmesí...

Ojalá lo viera...-Susurré antes de caer rendida en el sueño.-

* * *

**¡Esperamos que os haya gustado!**

**Ichigo:¡Bien!Ahora a responder review's.**

**Natali:¡Yo quiero hacer eso!**

**Ichigo:Pero yo también quiero hacerlo.**

**¡PIEDRA PAPEL TIJERAS!*Ichigo saca piedra y Natali papel***

**Natali:¡Gané!**

**_¡Respondiendo review's!_**

**AliciaBlanquita:**_¡Nos alegra que te guste!Lo siento,hemos tardado en actualizar :c.¿Enserio?Ichigo me ha dicho que le pasa lo mismo,en un principio no le creí,pero después la vi hablando con el portátil (?)_

_¡Muchas gracias!Gracias por el Review,gracias por el Follow y Gracias por el Fav...¡Siempre se agradece!Y esperamos no haberte decepcionado con este capítulo._

**Luna QueenBlossom:**_¡Gracias!Aquí está la continuació alegra que te haya gustado,a mi más...(Ichigo:¬¬*)Ok,Ok,las dos nos alegra._

**Yolotsin Xochitl:**_¡Gracias!XD._

**¡Eso es todo!**

_**¡Dejad**__** Review's!**_

_**¡Nos  leemos!**_


End file.
